Shot 2
by SandlesFan
Summary: The sequel to Shot! Please review! I couldnt think of a better title...
1. The Beginning

**YAY! The sequel to Shot is at your service!**

**Chapter 1**

Greg Sanders walked into the crime lab on what seemed to be a normal day. He went to the break room and grabbed a cup of coffee. Seeing Sara wasn't there he grabbed two. He sat down; surprised he was the only one there.

Life had been going incredibly well for this once crazy lab rat. He was getting better and better at his job. He was still dating Sara; which for him was a dream come true. Warrick and Catherine were dating still too. The grave- yard shift had been immediately nick-named the 'Love shift', which Ecklie did not approve of in any way. He attempted to break the team up, again, but Grissom didn't let him. The team worked perfectly, together, and he wasn't going to ruin it.

Greg had been glad he didn't have to leave Sara. He hated being away from her. Together, Sara and Greg were great at solving crimes; since she had been the one to teach him. Grissom allowed them to keep working together as long as they promised they'd keep it professional.

The Crime lab was all together a family. A dysfunctional family at times, but a family. Greg could think no other place he'd rather want to be.

"Hey babe."

"Oh hey Sar."

"What have you been doing here?"

"Just thinking. Here," He said, giving her cup of coffee he had grabbed.

"Thanks. What were you thinking about?"

"How perfect my life is ever since you agreed to go out with me." She smiled at him.

"You flatter me Sanders." She said leaning in and giving him a kiss.

"Mind if we join the party?" Catherine asked coming into the break room with Warrick.

Warrick laughed. He sat down next to Greg and then Catherine sat next to him.

"What's up? Haven't seen you in a while- Bender's case."

"Yea, we heard about that. Murders kept leading to more murders." Sara said.

"Yep, I've been busy." Warrick replied.

"Me too!" Catherine said.

"We'll we've also been busy." Greg said.

"We've been working all the new cases." Sara added.

"It's been a busy week." Catherine said sighing. "Linds has been at my mom's all week. She's probably about to kill me, you know how teenagers are."

"Yea, well I get to go save her." Warrick replied.

"What's Nick been up to?"

"Nothing." Nick said, coming into the break room. "Long time, no see. Griss really has had us working overtime."

"Yea that's what we've been talking about." Greg replied.

"You guys are lucky you have distractions at work."

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"You guys get to work with your girl friends and boy friends." Nick said with a laugh. "I only get to work with Griss."

"You guys aren't dating?" Catherine asked with a laugh.

"That's disgusting!" Nick replied.

"Oh yea I forgot, it's you and Archie." Catherine said and laughed even more.

"I'm not gay! In fact I have a girl friend." Nick replied with a scowl.

"What's her name?"

"Ashlee."

"Bet she ain't hotter than Sar." Greg replied.

"Greg!" Sara said with a laugh.

"Hey sorry guys, but I gotta go pick up Linds. Grissom is letting us all off tonight."

"I'm going with him." Catherine said.

"I'm gonna go too. I got better things to do." Greg said grabbing Sara's hand and pulling her out the door.

"Ok, just leave me out." Nick said. "Bye."

**A/N: This is a really bad beginning, but I promise it's going somewhere.**

**Teaser:**

**About 5 minutes into the drive Lindsey spoke up.**

"**Hey Warrick, can I ask you something?"**

"**Sure, what's up?"**

"**Are you gonna marry my mom? She really, really loves you and so do I."**

**Review!**


	2. Lindsey and Warrick have a talk

**Ahh! I only got 1 review! That makes me sad!**

**Chapter 2**

"So what are we going to do today?" Greg asked Sara once they got outside.

"I don't know, but I'm super hungry. I haven't eaten in like 2 days." Sara replied.

"Great! I'm hungry too. We can go to the diner."

"Our first date," She laughed. "Sounds good."

**CWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSG**

"Hey Warrick, can you drop me off at the house when you go and pick Lindsey up? I have to make dinner."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Catherine smiled at Warrick, who smiled back. She got out of the car when they arrived at her house.

"See you in a little bit." She said giving him a kiss.

"Bye baby."

He started the car and drove away. God he loved Lindsey so much. He loved Catherine even more. He knew this was no mistake. About 15 minutes later he arrived at Catherine's mom's house.

"Hey Warrick! Come in! Lindsey will be down in a minute. How are you?"

"Good, very good. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How is Catherine?"

"She's fine too. She's at home cooking dinner right now."

"Hey Warrick!" Lindsey said, coming down stairs. She gave him a hug. "Where's mom?"

"At home. Come on, we gotta go. Bye."

"Bye Warrick, bye Lindsey."

They headed for the car. Lindsey got in the front. Warrick started the car. About five minutes into the drive, Lindsey spoke up.

"Warrick, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Are you gonna marry my mom? She really, really loves you and so do I."

"I was actually going to talk to you about that. Do you want me to?"

"Yes! More than anything!"

"Good, because I would love to marry your mom."

"When are you gonna ask her?"

"Soon, but I have to get a ring first."

"Ooh! I wanna help you pick it out. Can we get it on our way home? There's a jewelry store right by our house."

"Sure, but you have to keep this a secret."

"I won't tell her."

They got out of the car and walked inside the jewelry store. Together, Lindsey and Warrick picked out a ring that had a huge diamond.

"It's perfect!" Lindsey cried.

"Yea, it is perfect. Come on, we gotta go. Your mom is going to get worried."

They got in the car and soon arrived back at home.

"Where were you guys?"

"We had to do something secret!" Warrick said, laughing.

"Uh huh. Well dinner is cold now."

"I'll heat it up."

Catherine left the room to go get changed. Warrick got out the food and started to heat it up. Lindsey and him were talking and laughing when Catherine came in. She paused and watched them.

"Hey Cath, you ok?" Warrick asked. She hadn't noticed she had been staring at them for quite a while.

"Yea, I'm just…happy."

Lindsey looked up and smiled at her mom. She was so happy Warrick had gotten a divorce. When he was married, Catherine had been a wreck. She had cried all day and the next day and the next. Lindsey was so happy to see her mom smiling again.

**CWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSG**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Sara and Hank?

**Come on guys! I know you can do it! REVIEW PLEASE! Many thanks to those who are!**

**Chapter 3**

Sara had spent the day she had off entirely with Greg. She was sick of working because for once in her life she had found a distraction and she couldn't enjoy it. She sighed and got out of her car. She heard a noise behind her and turned to see Hank.

"Sar, we need to talk."

"What do you want Hank?" She hissed.

"Listen, Elaine and I didn't work out and I want you back."

"Get lost."

"Sara, give me another chance."

"I have all ready found another guy that loves me and I love him back." She turned to leave, but Hank pulled her back. "Let me go!"

"Fine, but I'm gonna win you back. That guy is gonna be so sorry..."

"Leave him out of this! Go before I call the police, who let me remind you, are right inside this building!"

"Fine, but I warned you."

Sara turned and ran into the lab. On her way in she almost knocked into a couple of people, but she didn't care. Right now she had to make sure Greg was all right. She saw him walking down the hall way and she immediately ran into his arms.

"Sara, what's wrong?" He heard her start to cry and he immediately ducked into another room. He stood there just holding her.

"What's the matter? Come on, it's ok."

"Hank came and said that he was going to win me back. He said he was gonna hurt you."

"That jerk. Listen Sara, I won't let anything happen. If he ever comes near you again, I will personally hurt him myself."  
"Greg, I don't want to leave you."

"Well you don't have to, we have the same case. Sar, baby, don't worry about Hank." Sara just hugged him tighter. She breathed in his cologne. She felt so relaxed, so _safe_.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sara."  
She finally let go and he wiped away her tears. They smiled at each other and turned to start on their busy day.

**SGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCW**

Sara had left to go grab some coffee, leaving Greg in the layout room. She grabbed a cup and poured some in it. The coffee wasn't that good; in fact she wondered why she even drank it. She hadn't slept this whole entire week and it was all ready Thursday. The only reason she came to work was to see Greg and the rest of the 'family'. She also loved the feeling when she arrested the 'bad guy'.

She returned to the layout room only to find that Greg wasn't there. It caused Sara to panic. She knew there was probably no reason to, but she couldn't help it.

By now, she was walking through the hallways of the crime lab, looking for Greg. She found him walking back from trace.

"There you are!" She said walking up and hugging him. He hugged her tight/

"I'm fine Sar." He said. They were still in each other's arms. "Ready to get back to work?"

"Yea," Sara said. Greg could tell she was still afraid.

"Sar, I love you. Nothing is going to happen. Hank's a creep."

"I love you too, but I'm still scared."

"Don't be."

**SGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCW**

**1…2…3…REVIEW!**

**Oh and I know it was a bit of a stretch to bring Hank back… but it was all I could think of.**

**Teaser:**

**Today was the day. Warrick was going to do it. Warrick was going to ask Catherine to marry him.**


	4. The Proposal

**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

Today was the day. Warrick was going to do it. Warrick was going to propose to Catherine. He had it all planned out. It had to be just right; Catherine deserved perfect.

He was taking her on a picnic in a beautiful garden. He heard of this place from Nick. The place was beautiful, especially at night.

He planned to watch the sun set with her. He knew this was going to be a night that neither of them would forget.

"Hey Cath, ready to…" Warrick stopped. Catherine came out of the bathroom in a drop dead gorgeous dress. "WOW." He said, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Yes, I'm ready to go and you don't look too bad yourself." Warrick chuckled. "Linds, we'll be back later. There's dinner in the fridge. Love you, bye." She said and then went out the door with Warrick. Once they were in the car, they started to talk.

"Where are we going?" Catherine asked.

"It's a secret."

"Can I have a hint?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise for you. But trust me, you'll like it."

Warrick looked at Catherine and smiled; she smiled back.

The rest of the ride was in a comfortable silence. When they got there, Warrick opened Catherine's door and helped her out.

"Wow." She said. "It's beautiful!"

Warrick took her hand and led her to the top of a hill. A blanket was laid down and a bottle of wine and a basket was set upon it. They sat down and Warrick poured wine.

"We're going to watch the sun set."

"Where did you find this place?"

"I heard about it from some one."

"It's great."

"I hope so. Listen Cath, there's something I want to tell you. I have loved you for like six years now and we've decided something."

"We?"

"We," Lindsey replied, walking up to them.

"What are you doing…" she stopped.

"Catherine, will you marry me?" Catherine started to cry. Everything was too perfect. She hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Of course!" He put the ring on her finger.

Lindsey ran over and hugged both of them.

"You knew about this?" Catherine asked.

"Yes! We picked out the ring together."

"Is that the 'secret thing' you guys had to do?"

"Yep!"

**Please, please, please review!**


	5. A little fight

**I'm getting sad again! I hardly get any reviews… do you guys not like my story?**

**Chapter 5**

"Greg?" Sara called. "Grissom, have you seen Greg?"

"Not more drama…" Grissom whined, sounding like a four year old. "No, I haven't seen him but I am _sure _that he is fine."

"I'm gonna go check outside."

Suddenly Sara turned to see Greg walking into the lab. He was dragging Hank along with him. Greg had a black eye, and they had obviously gotten into a fight.

"Someone get this guy away from me!" Greg yelled. Immediately, officers ran to his side and got Hank.

"Sir, you're coming into custody for questioning."

Sara ran to Greg. She took his hand and led him over to a bench.

"You ok? Oh my gosh, Greg I am so sorry! This is all my fault."

"No, it's not your fault; it's Hank's." He said giving her a kiss.

"What happened?"

"He attacked me while I was walking into the lab. I was stronger then him and I did the only thing I could think of; bring him in here."

"If he would have hurt you…"

"He didn't," Greg cut her off. He gave her a hug.

"Ok, it's official. I am not leaving you!"

They laughed.

"Fine with me," Greg replied.

--Interrogation room—

"_He _attacked _me_! " Hank yelled.

"That's it," Brass sighed. He left to go talk to Sara.

"This guy is insisting Greg hit him and not the other way around."

She sighed. "What are you gonna do?"

"Let him go." He saw that Sara had wide eyes. "What are we gonna do? Arrest him for hitting a guy? We can't. He said it was in self defense and if we did anything further, it would just cause more problems for Greg."

"He's trying to hurt me and Greg!"

"I'm sorry Sara, but there is nothing I can do."

"Great." Sara sighed. "Great."

**Sorry bout the extreme shortness! Next chapter is gonna be a little more relaxed. It will be about Catherine and Warrick telling the team that they're getting married and it will also be about Greg talking to Warrick about proposing to Sara.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Man to Man

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 6**

Catherine and Warrick were walking into the crime lab. They were a bit more cheerful than usual because they were going to tell everyone that they were going to get married.

"Everyone…" Catherine started. The whole team was in the break room again.

"We're getting married." Warrick finished.

There was a bunch of 'congratulations' and then hugs.

"When's the date?" Sara asked. She was clung to the side of Greg after promising him that she wouldn't leave his side.

"We don't know yet, but soon." Catherine answered.

"Ok, we're all dying… let us see the ring!" Sara said laughing.

Catherine held out her hand and everyone gathered around to see it.

"WOW!" Nick cried. "That looks like it cost A LOT of money."

"It did. I was only able to afford it because of all the money you lost to me in betting!" Warrick replied, joking.

"Sorry guys hate to be the party pooper but we have to get back to our jobs." Grissom said.

There was a chorus of sighs and moans but they all did as commanded.

--later that day—

"Warrick- man I gotta talk to you." Greg said walking up to Warrick.

"Ok. Hey, how did you get away from Sara?"

"I ran away from her while she was talking to Catherine. She's probably about ready to kill me, but anyways…" he continued. "I wanna propose to Sara but I don't know if the time is right. How did you know if the time was right?"

"I didn't. You have to do it when _you _feel the time is right. You love her; she loves you so I'm _sure _she'll say yes."

"Ok, thanks Warrick."

"GREG!" Sara yelled, coming in. "Don't ever leave me again!" She said, grabbing him and pulling him out of the room.

"Bye Warrick," Greg managed to get out before he was pulled out of the door.

Catherine walked in and wrapped her arms around Warrick.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"What the hell do you think?" Catherine asked, kissing him.

"I think I'd take that as a yes."

"I think you're right."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Next chapter will be about Greg and Sara and it might contain more Hank problems…**


	7. I love you

**Hey… I'm back! Sorry it took so long to post, I was at my grandma's the WHOLE weekend. And she's one of those people who don't believe in TV's and computers…**

**Chapter 7**

"You planning to pop the question to her?" Greg was in a jewelry store picking out a ring for Sara. He turned to see Hank.

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"Are you sure you wanna do that?"

Greg decided to ignore his question. He went to the cashier and payed for the ring. Hank just had to ruin his wonderful mood.

"Sara is mine and if you even dare to…"

"Get lost!" Greg huffed.

Greg got into his car. He locked it and drove away. With Hank gone, now he could finally enjoy what he was doing. He was going to ask Sara to marry him, as soon as he felt the time was right. He wasn't going to ask her soon though; he didn't want to ask her right after Warrick asked Catherine.

He drove up to his apartment and was surprised to see Sara there.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Catherine were going out for a girls night out."

"She cancelled on me. I'm guessing she wanted to spend more time with Warrick." They walked in the door. Once inside, Sara turned to Greg and wrapped her arms around him.

"I really, really, really missed you." She said.

"I missed you more." She gave him a kiss.

"Listen," Greg said. "I gotta go change real quick." He said it suddenly. He had almost forgotten about the ring.

He went into his room, changed and then came back out. He wrapped his arms around Sara. They were in the previous position.

"Do you love me?" He asked her.

"Of course I love you!" She said.

"I mean really, really love me."

"Yes I really, really, really, really love you!" She kissed him.

"Good," He answered.

"Do you really, really, really love me?" She asked him.

"More than you could ever know and don't _ever_ doubt that."

**CWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSG**

**OK, so that chapter was bad… but give me some credit!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Out to dinner

**Please review!**

**Chapter 8**

"So… I thought I'd take you both out to dinner," Warrick said.

"I'm game!" Lindsey replied, even before her mom did.

"So am I. Ahh… I am so glad we took today off." Catherine said.

"Yea, so am I."

"After dinner, we're gonna have to drop you off at grandma's." Catherine said turning to Lindsey.

"Mom…"

"Linds, sorry!"

"OK, let's go," Warrick said, interrupting the argument. They got into the car.

After they arrived at the restaurant, sat down and ordered, they began to talk.

"What kind of wedding do you want?" Warrick asked.

"Something simple; I don't want anything too fancy." Catherine replied.

"I agree, but I don't want it to be cheap either."

"Yea. We'll just have family members there and of course the members of the lab."

"Can I invite Britney?" Lindsey asked. "She's my best friend."

"I'm pretty sure you can, but we'll talk more about it later." Catherine answered.

"Who's gonna be your best man?" Lindsey asked, turning to Warrick.

"I'm thinking Nick."

"Well, duh!" Catherine said with a laugh. "You guys are best friends. I could have known that and I wouldn't have even asked the question." Catherine laughed again.

Soon the waiter arrived and gave them their food. They ate and when they were done, they got back into the car.

"Linds, do you have everything you need?" Catherine asked.

"Yea."

"We'll be back to pick you up either tomorrow or the next day."

"OK."

They arrived soon at Catherine's mom's house. Lindsey got out and grabbed her things from the trunk. She came around to her mom's window, which was rolled down.

"Bye, mom. I love you."

"Bye, love you too."

"Bye Warrick!"

**OK, so it wasn't the best! But please review any ways.**

**Lauren**


	9. Work!

**Please review! I know I always say that, but it works…kinda! **

**Chapter 9**

"I don't wanna go to work!" Greg moaned, covering his head with the covers of the bed.

"I know baby, but with Warrick and Catherine taking these days off they need us." Sara answered. Greg didn't move or make any attempt to get up. "Greg!" Again, he didn't move or even answer. "Do you want me to pour cold water on you?" Greg didn't stir.

"Ok, if that's the way you want it," Sara mumbled, going to the kitchen. She grabbed a bowl and filled it up with ice cold water. Then she returned to the side of Greg's bed.

"Greg…" She said, and then she poured the water on him.

"SARA!" He yelled, jumping out of the bed. "What did you do that for?"

"I warned you!" She said, laughing.

"Yea, but I never thought you'd actually do it! This is not funny!" He gave her a pouty face and he crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry," Sara said, coming over and hugging him. "There, now I'm wet."

"You pour a bucket of ice cold water on me and all I get is a hug?" Greg asked, joking. He shook his head.

"Ok," Sara said. She came over and kissed him. When they pulled apart, Sara lightly smacked him on the arm. "Now get ready for work!" He moaned and she laughed.

Sara went to the kitchen and returned the bowl. She poured some of the coffee she had already made into two cups. After Greg was ready, he came out into the living room. Sara handed him the cup.

"Thanks," he said, leaning in and kissing her. Then he kissed her again.

"Greg…" She said.

"I know, I know," He replied. "Work."

They walked outside.

He added, "Some times I think that's all you care about." He gave her the all too famous puppy eyes.

"Greg, you know I love you but I'd rather that we don't get fired!"

"Chill Sara, we're not even that late." He said. She glared at him. "Ok, getting in the car now." Sara rolled her eyes and laughed. She got into the car.

"Finally!"

**Please review! Sorry it took me so long to get up, but I was having some MAJOR writer's block!**


	10. Warrick's call

**Ok so I start of every time saying this, but it never works! Any ways, please review!**

**Chapter 10**

Warrick got into his apartment. He saw that the answering machine was blinking, indicating that he had a new message. Thinking it was Catherine, he pressed play. He was surprised to hear Tina's voice fill the room.

"Warrick, listen, I know it's been a year and everything, but I still love you! I can't stand this pain that's in my heart; why did you do this to me? I know you still love me. I know you're marrying that girl. It's not too late to break off your engagement and come back to me! Please, please call me back."

Warrick nearly smashed the answering machine in frustration.

_Tina better not leave me another message_ he thought. _You'll never know how wrong you are Tina. I thought I had loved you but I was so wrong. I made a fast decision and I'm sorry that it hurt you. Now, I love Catherine. Wait a minute; I've always loved Catherine!_

His thoughts were interrupted by the ring of the telephone. Not bothering to look at caller ID, he picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Warrick!"

"Tina, stop leaving me these messages! Stop calling me! I'm serious!"

"I know you still love me…"

"No!" He cut her off. "I love Catherine. Look, I'm sorry for what I did. Bye Tina." He said roughly. About ten minutes after he got off the phone, there was a knock at the door. It was Catherine.

"Hey baby," he said.

"Hey." They stepped inside. "I don't wanna go to work! Yesterday was horrible. We had to work a case where we didn't collect the evidence."

"Yea," Warrick answered.

"You OK?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem kind of depressed."

"Oh well, I'm just tired. We should get going." Warrick replied, taking her hand and leading her out the door. He decided not to tell Catherine about Tina. He didn't know how she'd react.

**Ok, tomorrow's my b-day! I am so excited! Well, I know you guys are probably wondering why Warrick still has his own apartment but in later chapters, he and Catherine will be looking for a house with Linds. **

**Please remember to review!**


	11. Break room

**Again, I'd like to apologize for the lack of update; don't kill me! But please, review!**

**Chapter 11**

"Ahh! Break at last!" Greg declared, coming into the break room with Sara. He sat down on the couch while Sara went and got some coffee.

"Want some?" She asked. They had been working all night, non stop; no breaks.

"No, I've had like… oh god, I've lost track!" They laughed and Sara sat down on the couch next to Greg. She laid her head on his shoulder as she sipped her coffee.

"You know, if I was still the old Sara I'd probably still be working."

"Good thing that I, the hero, rescued you, the workaholic, and taught you how to take a break and learn that there's more to life than work."

"Oh yes! The Amazing Greggo," Sara said sarcastically. Then she laughed. Greg frowned, or tried to.

"Hey be nice! You'll ruin my happy mood."

"Happy mood? No that's the last thing I want to do. Seriously Greg, I wanna thank you. Thank you for never giving up hope on me. Thank you for teaching me how to get a life." She paused and laughed. "I'm so sorry that it took me so long to realize that I loved you and not Hank or Grissom or anybody. I was stupid; I was afraid to admit that I liked you. I don't know what I was afraid of, you're amazing. I hope you know that I would never mean to hurt you on purpose. You have changed me. In a good way too… a very good way. I love you." She finished. He took her hand and pulled her off the couch with him. He hugged her.

"Anything for you, Sar. I love you more than you could ever know." He kissed her and before they knew it, they heard some one clearing their throat.

"Get a room! If Grissom catches you doing that there will be some major trouble!" Nick said laughing.

"That ruins the romantic feeling," Greg murmured but he laughed along with Nick.

"So what's up?" Nick asked.

"Nothing really…" Greg replied.

"Just work," Sara added. After that, they started to talk some more before they had to get back to work again.

**Sorry that was so short! You may think this story has no point right now, but I promise that there will be more stuff later on in it. Please review if you want me to continue! Thanks!**


	12. Hotel

Alright, I'm back. I wanted to make this story more alive, it took me awhile to get a plot. Sorry it did take me so long!  
Here is the next chapter! 

Sara was working a very hard case. She was working a crimescene alone; everybody else was at another crimescene or else they were off for the night.  
The DB was a white, middle aged female who Sara guessed to be around the age of 40. The DB hadn't been IDed yet. Her 'Jane Doe' had been stabbed three times;all of them to the stomach. She ws found in the kitchen and silverware, cups and other household items were flung everywhere. The crimescene was a mess and a very big job for one person. She heard a noise and turned around to see what it was. it was just Greg. "Griss called me in to help you." He started to look around. "It looks like we'll be here awhile"  
"Yea." She answered. "Here help me with this."

* * *

They were finished working the scene in a couple of hours. They had little evidence and the only thing that would eally help them was the fingerprint they found.  
"Greg, did you run that print?"  
"Yes," he answered blankly, as if he weren't telling her something.  
"And?"  
"CODIS gave us a hit."  
"Greg, why won't you tell me who it is?"  
"Let's just say you know him."  
"Greg, who the hell is it?"  
"Hank."  
"Oh my god." Sara said , obviously stunned.  
"You have to tell Griss... you can't work this case."  
"Greg, I _am_ working this case, _you_ shouldn't be working it. I don't want to talk." She said coldly. The words hit Greg like a punch in the stomach.

* * *

Sara got out of her car at home. She heard someone behind her, and said "Greg, I don't want to talk."She turned around. "Hank?"  
"Sara, I know you have evidence against me in your case."  
"I can't talk about ongoing investigations."  
"Destroy the evidence."  
"Get lost Hank." Sara tried to get into her house but Hank grabbed her and punched her sending her sprawling to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

"Greg, we have a big problem. We need to talk about something very serious. Now, you're going to have to be asked some questions." Grissom said.  
"What is this about?"  
"Sara is missing."  
"Oh my god." He said. "Hank."  
"Hank?"  
"Hank, her ex- boyfriend who cheated on her. He's the only suspect in our case right now."  
"I'll have Brass bring him in immediately."

* * *

"What have you found out?" Greg asked.  
"Sara is being held captive in the hotel up the street." Grissom answered.  
"Which one?"  
"The very, _very _old hotel"  
"Isn't that..."  
"The old hotel is scheduled to be demolished today, and they _won't_ let us in." 


End file.
